Never Again
by yamihikari06
Summary: A complete and total crack fic. A friend gave me the prompt, so I wrote it. It's slash, with a completely random pairing, and a sticky!fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own this. It's owned by Hasbro and Takara. I'm making no money off of this.

Warning: It's a sticky!fic. And slash. Don't like, don't read.

3 3 3 3

In retrospect, the events of the day shouldn't have surprised anyone. The battle had been going like all of the others did; the Decepticons were getting their afts kicked, so they got the Stunticons to form Menasor. The Autobots countered this by having the Aerialbots form Superion. Everyone in both factions knew of the rather extensive rivalry going on between the two, but they had never expected it to go as far as it did, and no one knew how to react to the sight.

# (flashback to the battle)

Optimus had Megatron beaten, and the Decepticon leader knew it; he also knew that there was only one possible way for the Decepticons to win the battle. He glanced over at the Stunticons. "Stunticons, form Menasor," he ordered before the Autobot leader was able to stop him. He smirked, believing that he had just won the battle because of that single move.

Unfortunately for the Decepticons, all of the Aerialbots had heard the command, and had been the ones going up against the Stunticons. Immediately after they'd heard the command to their enemies, they had combined, making sure that the odds were evened out.

The rest of the battle pretty much stopped, knowing that this was most likely the deciding factor in which side would win the battle; they watched as Menasor and Superion engaged in hand-to-hand combat and were evenly matched. It didn't surprise anyone either. This was how all the battles between the two started. The endings, however, were always changing, so no one knew how it would end.

Menasor launched himself forward, ramming Superion into the side of a mountain, clutching at the Autobot's throat. "Today, I'll end this for good," he snarled, tightening his grip. "And that will prove how much better I am than you." He had pressed himself up against the Autobot without even realizing it, practically grinding their bodies together. Menasor was surprised when a sound that definitely _wasn't_ one of pain escaped the other.

Superion froze when the sound managed to work it's way out of his throat; he hadn't meant for it to, but, with how close the other was, he couldn't help it. He had often found himself aroused when he fought the Decepticon, but he'd always made sure to hide it...until now. He knew his opponent had heard the moan, but hoped no one else did. He got a surprise, though, when the grip on his throat loosened.

"Well, now...this is interesting." Menasor pressed himself closer to Superion, making sure that he had the other pinned to the mountainside. His fingers trailed down Superion's chassis and rubbed at the other's codpiece before he forced his lips on the all-too-willing Autobot. He hadn't expected Superion to be this willing; if he had known, he would have done this sooner. What better way to strip an Autobot of all dignity? He bit down on the other's lip before forcing his glossa into Superion's mouth. He let himself smirk when the Autobot tried to win control of the situation, only to fail miserably. Without waiting, he practically ripped the other's codpiece off and pulled away. He eyed the throbbing member that had been hidden and smirked again. "Mine's bigger," he declared arrogantly, pulling his own codpiece off.

Superion eyed the other and shook his head. "They're the same size," he said, matter-of-factly. "Now...are you going to use it, or just stand there and be a disappointment?" He smirked as Menasor glared at him. This time, he initiated the kiss, pulling the other down to himself; the kiss was more passionate and fierce than before. He gasped into the kiss as whole body arched as Menasor's fingers wrapped around his shaft. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this, that Menasor was his enemy _not_ his lover, but he was enjoying it too much to care. He didn't even care about how rough the other was as the Decepticon's fingers that weren't stroking him dug into his arm, leaving dents and gashes that he'd have to get taken care of later.

Menasor pulled out of the kiss, moving down to bite at the other's neck; in some places, he bit hard enough to draw Energon from the other. He noticed, however, that Superion seemed to be enjoying the pain, too. He could get used to this, too. He pulled his hand away from Superion's cock, knowing when the Autobot tried to get him to continue, that he _definitely_ had the upper hand in the situation. He enjoyed hearing the pathetic whimpers from Superion as he made a show of licking the pre-cum off of his fingers. "Turn around," he ordered. He was still a little surprised when the Autobot followed his command. He didn't even consider making sure Superion was ready as he pressed himself forward, penetrating Superion's entrance.

Superion cried out, loudly, as the other's large member was forced into him; it hurt a lot, but it felt so good, too. He whimpered as Menasor began moving in and out of him immediately, not even waiting for him to get used to the foreign object inside him. He got used to it, though, after a few moments, and began pushing back with vigor, moaning loudly. He was actually a little surprised when he felt one of Menasor's hands wrap around his cock, having not expected the Decepticon to even _consider_ pleasuring him, too. He was grateful, though, and turned his head around, capturing Menasor's lips in a kiss. His moans grew in volume as he neared his climax. He knew that it was drawing closer and closer and sped up the pace.

Menasor pulled out of the kiss, biting down on the back of Superion's neck; that was all it took to make his partner release. He milked the other's cock for all it was worth. The fact the the other's aft tightened around his own member made him reach his climax almost right after, and he thrust harder and faster, releasing everything into the other.

Everyone else was just staring in silence at the scene that had unfolded in front of them. They just watched as Menasor pulled out of Superion, put his codpiece back on and just...left the battlefield.

Optimus turned to Megatron, gaping for a minute before he managed to say anything to his opponent. "We _never_ let them fight each other again," he managed to get out.

"Agreed," Megatron said, shaking his head, trying to get the image out of his head. "Decepticons! Retreat!""Autobots, fall back!"

# (end flashback of the battle)

While they were never allowed to face each other in battle again, they still managed to find other times where they could sneak out of their respective bases and have some time to themselves. And no one else ever knew about it.


End file.
